Rules Aren't Meant To Be Broken
by Mist16
Summary: Only those who have broken the rules can participate in this years Hunger Games. Watch how the 250th Hunger Games will come to life in a cruel reality made by the most evil gamemaker in history. Watch how tributes will try to escape the gamemaker's plans and see how a brilliant plan will enter this battlefield.
1. The Announcement

**Hello and welcome to the 250th Annual Hunger Games. It is known that this is a Quartel Quell and it contains a very special twist that you probably haven't seen before. (At least I hope so)**

**First of all, I am Dutch so English isn't my first language and because of that I can make mistakes in grammar or spelling. (if you can point out any mistakes or something else, I would really appreciate it)**

**Second of all, this will be a SYOT which mean you can submit a tribute. Please see my profile for more info on how you can submit a tribute. **

**And last but now least, enjoy the chapter I wrote. **

**XXX**

* * *

**Rules Aren't Meant To Be Broken; The Quarter Quell Announcement**

I met her on the first day of spring. I just turned 19 and my parents wanted me to marry. It is the rule in our family. Once the firstborn turns nineteen, he or she will see their partner and marry the year after that. It is rule that has been said that it was there even before The Hunger Games started and some say that it existed before the creations of The Capitol with its thirteen districts. It is a rule that must be followed in our family in any circumstance. It is not a rule that can be broken, just like those rules that The Capitol made. Rules are there to be followed. Those who disobey them will be punished. Those who follow them will be rewarded.

The woman I met that day became my first love and the year after that my first wife. We lived happily together in the next years and we even got a daughter. Rosara is her name. After that everything changed. I became president soon after Rosara was born and I couldn't spend any time with my family. But my wife knew that work is more important than my family. That is another rule in our family. I worked really hard as president to gain trust by The Capitolians and pretty soon I was the most popular man in The Capitol. And in the same year I got to experience my first Hunger Games, which was 15 years ago. On that one day, the day that I will never forget, I was witnessing the first trainings day. It was also the same day that my wife broke the rules. I remember feeling betrayed and hurt seeing her outside, walking on the streets when I drove to the villa. I wasn't mistaken. It was her. My wife, who broke a precious rule. The rule that she needs to stay in the house and only go out with permission from me.

I didn't give permission.

She broke the rule.

I remember being so mad at her and feeling so betrayed that when I came home I gave the order to kill her. From that day on I always remembered her on the day of The Reapings, The Openings Ceremony, The Training and The Interview. I would always remember her when The Games started, even though I tried to forget her.

'Mister President, just ten seconds before you can make you entrance.' Someone calls from behind.

Ah, that's right. Today is the day of the 250th Quarter Quell, hopefully with a horrible twist. Only that way the districts will know that breaking rules is a sin. I tighten the grip of the box that I hold, the box that holds fate to those who will be chosen. And then when I receive the signal I walk through the curtains on the stage.

Before me are tons of people dressed at their best in neon colors, a trend that never seems to disappear. They cheer and they yell very loudly, all are excited for this year's Quarter Quell.

'This year will be a Hunger Games like no other!' My deep voice travels through the room, making the people silent and eager to hear my words.

'This year will be a Quarter Quell!' I continue, 'and just like any other Quell there will be a twist.'

I watch the audience with a cold stare as I open the ebox and take out the envelop. I take a deep breath and pull the card out of the envelop and before I know it words sound through the room.

'The Hunger Games is originally created for those who disobeyed the rules. The districts that fought against The Capitol were punished with this Game, with the death of 23 children and 1 victor. And to remember that only those who disobeyed the rules were punished, only those who broke or disobeyed the rules ,that The Capitol made for them, will be eligible to get reaped.'

As soon as I finish those words every member in the audience start cheering, clapping and some even sing. Everyone stands up as the chairs are removed from the room and the music starts to play. Everyone starts partying without noticing that I already left the stage.

* * *

**So that was the announcement. I hope you all liked it and I hope that you think the twist is original XD  
I****f you could leave a review, well that will just be amazing XD  
So, I guess I see you all at The Reapings  
**


	2. The Introduction of Rosara

**Hello hello, and here I am again... XD  
Hihi, the reapings aren't starting yet, but I hope I can start writing them very soon XD  
Anyway, I just thought it was necessary to introduce this character, because she might become an important character later on in this story XD**

**Well, just enjoy this chapter :D**

**XXX**

* * *

**Dreams Aren't Meant To Be Broken By Rules**

* * *

Rosara's POV

I lived my life how it was supposed to be, all according to my father's wishes. And so I seem in the eyes of many people like the perfect child that a parent could ever have. I had many friends who looked like they were my real friends, but what they don't see is that my "friends" just are there because I am the president's daughter.  
I have top grades, but they don't know that I spent my days learning and making homework. And even in the weekend there was a tutor who always came to our house to keep me entertained with five hours of math, English, biology, history and other boring stuff. But my father said it would be important for the future. I was just a child and I didn't know any better.  
And maybe the worst of all are the parties I have to attend to. To most people it seems like I am having fun, dancing around with people, talking and laughing with other people. They don't even seem to notice that those man and woman are in their fifties. But their faces are hidden away with a large amount of plastic surgery. And to make it any worse my dad made this rule that I have to dance with every singly man in that and there is no way of escaping that rule. His guards are always keeping an eye on me and when I even forget to dance with just one of them they are prepared to kill me and to make it seem like an accident. Just like the way my dad killed mom.

He always told me my mother died when she was taken hostage by a crazy Capitolian who didn't want to pay the bills. I always knew something was wrong with that story as there was information missing in the articles that were written about the accident, like where did it happen or who was the suspect and why didn't he get killed publicly like all the other murderers. So this one time when my dad was very busy with the Games I sneaked into his office to try and find some information. It didn't take long before I hacked the computer and transferred all the data to my own computer. It is really nice when you are also being taught about computer and especially by a hacking-expert who secretly hacks several computers in different Districts. And just like that I spent my night searching through all the files, even those of The Rebellion that occurred 250 years ago and the one that occurred 175 years ago. But that information was something I didn't care about at that time and I looked over all that information that appeared to quite a lot and I finally founded information about my mom even though I really didn't know her.

I wasn't even surprised when I read everything about her. That the accident was all a fake and that the one who killed my mom was my father. I always knew he would do such a thing, especially with his rule-obsessing. He would go crazy when just one tiny little unimportant rule gets broken, so it really wasn't a surprise to be honest. I really didn't like my father anyway, so how should I not hate him now?

I look away from the picture with the three of standing smiling with my mom holding me as I was still a baby. There she looked happy, we looked happy just like any family should be.  
Honestly I always wanted to remove the part where my father was displayed, but with the removal I would be breaking the rules and so end up dead. And that is something I cannot afford. There is still so much I have to do before I can live my life properly.

I want to be able to live normally without the rules of my father.

* * *

**Hihi, I hope you liked it :D**  
**And just let me know what you think and then I might see you very soon with the introduction of another very important character (I think you can guess who that might could be XD)**

**XXX**


	3. Twenty Years, Twenty Arena's

And... I am back!  
Hihi, finally I can post chapters again after a long long long wait. It was sad that I could use a computer there, but I was extremely lucky to have at least WiFi there so I could answer all the PM's. But I did not spend my vacation sunbathing, reading manga and doing other useless stuff, but I also wrote something for one of the reapings in my vacation and I came up with a brilliant arena and an ally formation. But I can't say many things about this I have to keep this to myself. You will find out when the time comes, so be patient XD

Haha, maybe this is also nice to say. (Haha, I just need to say this), but I am a part of a 24 authors collaboration. It is not by 24tributes24authors, but it is a project someone else started. I personally think it will be awesome as we got quite a few great writers and like yeah, you just need to read it XD You can find it on the story 'Thirteen' on the profile of jakey121 (who is btw a greeat SYOT writer. you really should check out his SYOT). Only the proloque is up now, but even that is still awesome XD

Haha, this was it for me. Maybe the chapter is a bit short, but I had to get something out there. Expect the beginning of the reapings on sunday or monday :D

* * *

**Twenty Years, Twenty Arena's**

_A random Gamemakers POV (whose name we will get to know somewhere in the future)_  
A sparkle in her eye was all it took to let those murderous thoughts inside her head. The torture, the amount of blood, mutts, poison flashed behind her eyes. I swear in the five years I work here as a Gamemaker I have never seen her that much thirst for violence or for blood. Her thirst was already at a high level, but right now… She is like a living monster. With her teeth sharp as knifes, her skin as white as snow, her raven hair and her blood red eyes make it all a lot worse. I swear that even the President is scared of her. Rumor has that she threatens him to let her stay as Head Gamemaker, but everyone knows better. She is the best Head Gamemaker we ever had.

For twenty years it is her job to make The Games as spectacular and cruel as hell and I mean literally. It hasn't been any wonder that she is a Gamemaker for twenty years. Every year she manages to surprise everyone. There was this one time and I remember this very well, that she dropped the tributes on floating pieces of ice. There was one piece of ice for every single tribute and there was no Cornucopia. The tributes had to survive with what they got. Harpoons. Each of them had one holding in their hands and they were lined up a circle. As soon as the gong sounded harpoons flew everywhere and after only five minutes more than half of them were dead. Those games lasted for four days as the pieces of ice drifted away. But what she did fifteen years ago blew everyone's mind. In that year The Games lasted for only two days full of blood, betrayal, love, fire and darkness. It was something that was never seen before and to this days people still talk about those Games.

And this year there has been even more talking and gossiping about this year's arena, its length, the tribute, mentors and believe it everyone also talks about the outfits that will be worn by the tributes in the parade. They talk about every little detail and the press has never been more oppressing. I can't properly leave my house anymore. Tons of journalist, photographers and cameras are waiting outside for me to squeeze every bit of information out of me. Now I am staying in the Gamemakers center where I work. They tell me it is for everyone, but that really isn't it. I swear that they are afraid that even a small word about these Games go out. Guards are everywhere, doctors who take test your DNA every day. It is weird I will admit that, but they are just overreacting with all this stuff. They make the hype for The Games so big that in the end it might disappoint.

'People!' That sharp voice of that woman wakes me from my thoughts. It is like she demands the attention from everyone as all eyes are drawn to her, just like mine. She stands at the head of the table with in her hands a sheet of paper. 'We don't have all day to dream about your urge to kill people in the most horrible ways, although that is always better than fantasying about replacing me.' She adds with a sharp tone. She places the paper on the table.

'I want you all to look at this and give me your ideas. I need mutations, traps, anything creative.' She calls out. 'Not like I can't d it myself.' She adds whispering.  
My eyes fall on the paper in front of her. It isn't something she would usually do, but it is still something she would do. Immediately everyone gathers around the paper. They all are curious with what she came up with, however from here I can see that there is one simple circle drawn on the is simple, but my mind is filled with ideas.


	4. D1 Reaping: MayaRose O'Malley

**Hey hey, here I am. Finally with the first reaping. Gosh that really took some time XD  
I apologize that I didn't posted it yesterday. But my laptop died, but I have a new one. So I can write again :D and I think I will post the other reaping this week. **

**Also, I will be doing the reaping in order. This means that the D1 reaping will come first and then D2. However I will write one chapter per character. I think most chapters will be quite long as I want to show their personality, their relations with other people and all that stuff... and if I write reaping for two characters these chapters will be extreme long :O**

**Hehe, and here I go advertising again XD, but I am going to say this again. I am just too excited for this. I am a part of a 24 authors collaboration. It was created by jakey121 and Acereader55 and I am a part of this :D. You can read the prologue on jakey121's profile. The story is called 'Thirteen' and just go and check it out. :D**

**This tribute was created by fantasymoon1. I hope you like how I write her, eventhough I am not too sure about some parts, but I hope you like it :D  
So enjoy this chapter and then I will see you next time. **

**XXX**

* * *

**Maya-Rose O'Mally, 17, Female**

_What if she forgets who I am?  
Will she even remember me?  
Will I ever see her again?  
Will everything be lost when I am gone, when I am dead?_

* * *

_Maya-Rose POV_

My parents used to tell me how important money and fame were. How you would be a failure when you didn't have those things. They used to tell me those stories all the time when I went to bed, at breakfast, lunch and dinner. They even told me those stories on the way to school. I heard them every day and every day. I didn't know any better and so I started to believe them. I studied hard and I tried to become popular. I wanted to make my parents proud by gaining fame and a guarantee for a lot of money in the future, but as time passed nothing seemed enough for my parents, Of course I became frustrated and especially with them. I was twelve at that time when I had my first fight with them. I remember those mean words I said and how I ran up to my room with tears flowing down my cheeks. I remember the feeling of being imprisoned. I didn't have any freedom and so I turned against my parents. I sneaked out of the house at midnight. I made sure I got bad grades at school. I was very rebellious at the time until the age of 15 when I met some boy, Daniel, who eventually changed everything. I had seen him around somewhere in the alleys at night. At the time I didn't really pay much attention to him. Sure I talked to him once or twice and he was cute. But there were no feeling, until there was this one time when he suddenly pushed me against the wall and kissed me.

'I have always liked you. Every day since you came here.' Those were the words he said. From that moment on everything went very fast. We became a couple in the same week. We saw each other every day. My parents didn't know anything for a while, but just like any other parents they found out. They told me not to see him. They disapproved him in any other way, without even meeting him. Our fights became a lot more violent. But the worst fight didn't happen yet. That happened when they found out that Daniel and I did it. They went berserk. They told me the meanest words that I even couldn't come up with. I just stood there. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I was broken inside. I was lucky that Daniel showed up in the middle of the fight. Together with him I ran away. Now we live together in a small house at the edge of District 1. He works almost every day. I spent most of days inside. I can't go to school. I have a daughter, Naomi, of one year that I need to take care of. But even so I have never been this happy

But I wish I could be happy today. I wish today would be like any other day. Then the sun would shine, the sky would be clear and Naomi would giggle sweetly all day. I wish for that more than anything, but instead the sky is grey, it won't stop raining and Naomi hasn't stopped with crying. I was lucky that Daniel went to shush Naomi, so that I could sleep. But I couldn't sleep all night. Thought were crawling in my head. Mostly thoughts about today. I couldn't stop worrying about being reaped, how it would be leave those two alone, if I ever would see them again. Daniel told me to stop worrying about those things, but it didn't matter whatever I tried those thoughts wouldn't disappear. Instead they became worse to the point I couldn't sleep anymore. Just like today. It clearly shows what The Hunger Games do to me.

When the president announced the Quell I wasn't worried at all. It was a relief I didn't do anything wrong. I would be safe from the reaping and for me that was enough. I didn't need to worry about me leaving Naomi and Daniel. I could see Naomi grow up into a fine girl; I could see her first steps and hear her first words. You can't believe how relieved I was. Daniel and I celebrated that I didn't have any change to be reaped with lots of kisses. I lived the following days being happier than ever. But that was until a certain letter arrived saying I was eligible to be reaped. The room suddenly became cold and it became awfully silent. It felt like my heart dropped on the ground. There were no words, especially when we read the four things that I did wrong according to The Capitol.

1. I skipped school for more than a whole year.  
2. I ran away from my home. I was supposed to live until the age of 18 with my parents.  
3. It said that I was dating a guy twenty years older than I was. This was just rubbish, Daniel is only 20.  
4. I was a teen mom.

Then the letter said that my name would go four times in the bowl. Only because I "broke" four rules. To make it any worse they said the average was two slips per person. That day I broke down and since that day I couldn't think of anything else than about being reaped.

'You will not be reaped. You will not.' Daniel said to comfort me. 'They will volunteer, I know it. I know it.' His words were supposed to calm me down. Instead I worried even because what if there aren't any volunteers. What if they don't want to volunteer for me? But I didn't tell him about it. I was afraid. And I will never tell him about the way people look at me. It is because they know about me being a teen mom and being a runaway. That is why they hate me. I know it. When I walk down the streets I feel their eyes burn right through, eyes that want me dead. Even when I walk with Daniel I feel those stares, but he doesn't see them. He only has eye for me and nothing else. I just can't tell him. I know he will get angry, very angry until he reaches a point where he will go berserk. He will fight until he dies. He simply won't give up. If that happens everything will be a lot worse. That is something I don't want to think of.

The door creaks open. I look at who entered, but I know already who it is. Daniel stands in the door opening. He looks tired.

'Finally succeeded.' I smile to him.

He laughs. 'Haha, funny Maya. She kept me the whole night awake until her tears were making her tired.'

'So you failed?'

'She fell asleep in the end. So I guess that would be a 'no' for an answer.' He grins weakly. It is quit for a while as Daniel walk towards me and falls on the bed. He really seems careless as if nothing would happen today. But today is the reaping, shouldn't he be worried?

'Do you think about it?' I ask to break the silence. Maybe this was a stupid thing to ask. I should have said this.

'I try not to think about it.' He answers. His eyes are closed, but he smiles. He probably wants to sleep.

'I will prepare breakfast, all right? You just rest a bit.' I say and I leave the room.

_Time skip_

Time goes fast. It always does. Time will always go on and never stop, but at times I wish it could stop or go slower. It doesn't.

'I don't want to go Daniel.' I moan as I put my trench coat on. The sky is still clouded and it is cold. It is not the usual weather that occurs at a reaping, but they have to work with it.

'Don't think about it, Maya. It will only make it worse.' He answers with a soft tone. He puts one hand one my shoulder. With the other hand he holds Naomi, who is still a bit sleepy, The three of us leave an half hour before the reaping begins.

_Time skip_

'And now let me welcome, Kitty Tiger. Your fabulous escort.' Those last words sound sarcastic from the mayor's mouth and I can see why. Apparently there is an animal hype in the Capitol. The woman, Kitty, wears a long golden, tailored coat with tiger print on it and a hairband with kitten ears. She even has whiskers. She looks exactly like a tiger or a cat.

'Welcome welcome!' Her voice squeals through the audience. 'I don't want to wait any longer. I am going to start immediately. Girls here we come!' With tiny steps she walks to bowl on the right. The one for the girls. There is a moment of extreme nerves in my body. It feels like someone suddenly threw ice cold water over me. Shivers are everywhere, but they quickly disappear in a warm feeling as I remember Daniel. Quickly I take a look at him. He stands in the back with Naomi in his hands. His brown hair is messy as always and his brown eyes are focused on the screen in front of him. Just at the moment I want to smile to him, the I let down my guard the name of the girl sounds through the speakers.

'Maya-Rose O'Malley.' The cat woman calls.

There is nothing for a moment. Nothing. There are no words, no movements. This is not real, is it? This is all a dream right? There is a shock in my heart. Then my thoughts are gone. There are only whispering words. They don't reach me. There is nothing around me. There is only me. Me. There are no words, but I wait for them. They are my only hope. I wait for those words to sound. Only two words that would change my fate. I pray for them to sound.

'I volunteer.' Normally there would be at least ten girls who would say it, who fight for that honor to be chosen as one of them. Normally they would right?

'Can Maya-Rose O'Mally please come to the stage?' The squeaky voice of escort sounds again. Her catlike eyes scan through the girls section, looking at every single girl. Can't just one of those girls say something? I don't want to…. I can't leave them alone…. I just can't…. go…. I….. can't… die.

'I will say this one more time! Will Maya-Rose please come to the stage?' A harsh voice. Too harsh. I have no choice. I have to go. Tears flow as I take my first step. I really don't have a choice, do I? I can only move forward. I can't return to the past. That is impossible. I take another step. Around me I hear people whispering. That doesn't hurt. What hurts is I only something I can feel from behind. Death stares. All those people want me dead.

**Daniel's POV**

They can hurt me. They can abuse me. They can do everything, even kill me. They can make me an Avox, a mutt. They can take all my money and my possessions, but not her. Anything but her. They cannot take her. It felt like my thoughts were gone the moment here name sounded through the speakers.

'Maya-Rose O'Malley' Again and again her name repeats in my head. Her name, the one I love was only name that sounded. There were no other words that were said, except for her name.

From far away I could only see her, scared as other people moved away from her. She stood there. No words were spoken. She just stood there, innocent, someone who didn't deserve this. Her face was red, her eyes teary. I could see her waiting for those words that would free her. She stood with clenched fist staring at the ground when she took her first steps to the stage. Slowly, step for step.  
In my heart I felt her going away, with every step a more aching pain appeared in my chest.

'Shall I hold Naomi?' A voice whispered, my mother.

I nodded. There were no words for me to be spoken. I couldn't even open my mouth. Speaking was impossible. Are they really going to take her?  
I handed her over, the child who didn't know anything. That beautiful child whose smile would cheer Maya up.

'I am going somewhere.' I mumble. I must see her one last time. Only once before she goes. I take my first steps and I head towards the entrance that will let me say goodbye to her. I push people out of my way. I don't need them.

'She deserves it.' Someone whispers. Anger says I should hit him, but I don't. Maya-Rose is the only thing on my mind.

**Maya-Rose's POV**

Rain clatters against the windows. It feels like the sky won't stop crying, just like me. But I am numb. I don't feel any emotion. I can't feel anything.

'knock knock'

The door opens.

'Maya-Rose, are you all right?' His voice sounds deep and empty. The words feel forced when spoken. It feels like eternal pain.

'D-D-Daniel, I-I-I don't f-feel that good.' Tears that had disappeared, stream down my cheeks. I can't leave him. I need to stay with him.

Warm hands embrace me. Tightly. I can't stop crying. I can't let him go. Never. I hold him tightly. I will be with him forever. I will not go.

'I am never letting you go. I am never letting you go.' He whispers. His voice breaks. Even he is crying.

'I will be here. I am here for you. I will protect you.' His words feel relieving, but the stress and the hurt in my chest will not go. Tears continue to flow. We say nothing. We know each other's feelings. That is enough.

It is like we stand here for hours, years. It could last forever. I wish that time would freeze. I wish to be with him. Please God, if you really exist will you grand my wish?

'We have to go now!' The voice of the peacekeepers enters the room.

'We have to go!' He repeats. His words don't seem to reach Daniel.

'Daniel, I have to go.' I whisper. 'If I don't…..'

'I cannot let you go.' His voice sounds forced and angry. 'I will not let you go.'

He steps away from me and reaches for something in his pocket.

'Hold on to this forever.' He murmurs as he hands a silver locket to me. Carefully I want to open the locket, but someone grabs my arm.

'We have to go now!' The peacekeeper from before drags me away from Daniel. It feels like my heart is being torn. The pain that enters my body is enormous. I scream Daniels name. I ask him for help. I reach for him. I want him to protect me, like he always did. Like he always does.

'Protect me!' I yell again. The peacekeeper almost reached the door. I can see other peacekeepers waiting in the hallway.

Hopelessly, I look again at Daniel. He stands frozen to the ground with eyes spitting fire.

'You can't take her away from me!' He growls, he lifts his hand and aims for the peacekeeper who is holding me. With a smack I land on the ground. The peacekeeper who held me lies next to me. I hear footsteps, people screaming yelling. I can't stand up. My body feels too weak. After some time I look up and I see Daniel being taken away. Two peacekeepers hold him. He tries to resist, but his actions are futile. He looks at me again. He cries softly. I look him in the eyes until I can't see him again and I will never see him again. Never.


	5. D1 Reaping: Glint Noble

**So… What should I say…..  
Well this really took a long time, didn't it? **

**I also hope you accept my apology for being late….. **

**I am really sorry, but at least I didn't quit. A few people asked me if I was quitting.  
And I won't quit.  
I will never never ever ever quit.  
I have some amazing ideas for the arena and the actual plot that I really can't quit this story. **

**But I have to thank those people because they get me to actually write and come up with more and more amazing ideas for this story. So thank you for that :D**

**So I hope you will enjoy this chapter and I wish you all a happy new year and may 2013 be a year where I will finish this story XD**

**Glint Noble is made by arcticmist**

* * *

_Red  
__Only red…  
__That is what I want my life to be like.  
__Red.  
__Only red…_

* * *

_**Dazzle, D1, Female, POV**_

"Bright colours are one of the main key points in life", they say, meaning that if you live your life without causing any harm to anything or anyone, there isn't even a chance that you will be chosen to be their sacrifice. Meaning that you have the chance of volunteering instead of being reaped.

But those people have dark hearts without even noticing themselves. They live their lives normally just like any other citizen here in District 1. But there is an inner desire that wants to participate in The Hunger Games, a feeling to volunteer. Even now, when they grew too old for The Games, they still want to volunteer on that same day every year. On that day, The Reaping, you see their eyes shining as a person gets chosen. That glow in their eyes resembles that longing to volunteer. But it disappears almost immediately when they hear the words. It is almost like they were feared of them.

"_I volunteer!"_

"_I can show you that I am capable of doing this!"_

"_Let me show you how a victor should win!"_

"_Let me kill each and every other tribute!"_

Those screams filled the air of District 1 and their screams became louder and louder, until there was one voice that would stand above the others. It became silent in the streets and in the audience; even those people couldn't say a word. It was as if they were struck by lightning. That happened last year.

There wasn't a single sound that interrupted that person, the "gifted" one, as many people would call them. There wasn't a soft breeze that rustled between the leaves of trees and bushes. There wasn't a bird that sung. There was no other sound than the sound from that person. He or she was the "gifted" one, the one with the ability to scare or intimidate other people. That person was no doubt, but the person who had the honour to participate in The Games, to carry the high level of expectations on their shoulders. But the most important thing is that they carry pride.

That tribute won't participate with the thoughts of it being for fun. Everything has been planned in their mind. How they will betray the careers. They have thought of a million ways to kill. Some even perfected their acting skills to let the Capitolians fall for them. They have prepared everything to give everyone in Panem a good show.

And it really won't surprise me if Glint would be the one this year. I mean there is no one that can beat him at everything. He is simply perfect. He is smart, handsome and ferocious. He can kill a strong adult if he wanted to and all the victors from the previous Games in one go. It wouldn't be a huge surprise when he actually wins and takes all the money, glory and pride with him to our home, District one. Then we can happily live together in one of those beautiful villa's somewhere on the edge of the District. Obviously we will live together, nevertheless I am his girlfriend. Just like in fairytailes we will marry, have five beautiful children. And just like a fairytail we will live happily ever after.

Even so the thought of another ending makes me disgusted. I won't end up like that child. It revolts me even when I think about her. The thought of being with that guy that she doesn't even deserve angers me. She is going out with one of the most

And not just a little, but she angered her parents when she went out with that guy.

Even when that gave her everything she even wanted. When they paid for that the "career-training". They wasted tons and tons of money on her and she does this. She gets pregnant and runs away with him. She even didn't go to school, but it wasn't that bad after all. The mood at school isn't that awkward anymore since she is gone.

It has become better ever since and so there is an unspoken rule between all the girls from twelve to eighteen years old.

When she is reaped, there won't be anyone who volunteers for her, even if it seems so temping especially this year. No one is allowed to volunteer. No one…

She deserves to die and when my beloved Glint becomes the male tribute I will ask him one last request of love before he goes to The Capitol. And that is to make her life in these Games as miserable as hell.

_Someone who even can't appreciate her parents who love her and care for her, isn't considered a citizen of this district._

* * *

**Glint Noble, D1, Male POV**

'Ladies and gentleman, I want to start this special event with the introduction of our victors. As the mayor of District one I couldn't be more proud of them.' The mayor of my district spoke these words like a snake watching his pray being taken away from him, just like a tribute that was meant to be killed by him being killed in front of him. How hysterical would that be?  
I laugh just loud enough to be heard by the people around me. I know I will receive some weird looks, just as always. But it can't be helped, because they will look the same as the mayor in just a few seconds.

I am sure everyone has dreamed of it, just like the mayor, that moment of your first kill in your first games. Or the bloodbath, that blood on your hands dripping on the ground. I always imagined piercing someone with a sword. After I pulled the sword out of the body with fresh blood dripping on it, making beautiful puddles on the ground, I would lick the blood from the blade. I always imagined what human blood would taste like. I heard a victor, Bixbite Roma, say blood is the taste of victory. It has become one of the most famous quotes in history. She won the games 15 years ago, The Legendary Games. Those games that only lasted two days and she was the victor.

She also is the first of five victors to appear on stage. Next appeared Zircon Stone, Amethia Triss, Daimon Kaito and Topaz Aster. Their ages differed from 21 to 82. Of course some died in the past, being unable to escape horrible dreams and illusions. Others threw their live away to the pleasure of drugs and alcohol.

Weak.

That is how I would describe these victors. Not in the slightest way they deserved to win. Not even a millionth of a 1%. They are the shame of our District. It is a dark part that no one, not even the family member of those victors, will ever forget.

On the other hand I couldn't be more proud to be in this District. With our wide range of victors we belong on the top of those Games. With one tribute that reaches the top 8 each year and a victor almost every five years.

As they stood on the stage I saw the mayor glance at them with that look in his eyes that screamed jealousy. I suddenly thought of something interesting. Maybe it was just out of curiosity or maybe I just wanted to see it really badly and in the end I just wanted to laugh…. Because it's a silly way of dying.

_Have you imagined someone dying of jealousy, only jealousy?_

"To those who are chosen your mentors will be Diamon Kaito and Bixbite Roma. They will guide you on your adventure and give you valuable advice and information that will help you on your journey." The other victors walked from the stage as Daimon and Bixbite took place on their chairs.

'And now let me welcome, Kitty Tiger, your escort' His face changed into a sarcastic version of one of those mutts that appeared a few years back. Those mutts were just like monkeys, but they were humanlike in some kind of way. Those mutts were truly amazing as they ripped apart every tribute that appeared in their way, always leaving a track of blood behind them.

A woman appeared on stage. She looked like another mutt that appeared last year. Those were small cats or tigers as some people say. They had huge whiskers and their skin was like patchwork of fur and skin all over their bodies. Let's say she is an exact copy of that, but than a hundred times uglier.

'Welcome welcome!' Her voice squeals through the audience. She laughs for a moment when she looks around the plenty of possible sacrifices.

'I don't want to wait any longer. I am going to start immediately.' She brings out in a high squeaky voice. 'Girls here we come!'

She walks over to the bowl on the right side of the stage. Her claws reach in the bowl twirling around with the papers for a few seconds and then she picked one.

'Maya-Rose O'Mally' She calls out.

In the girls section I see girls whispering and mumbling. All their eyes focus on one girl in particular, most likely that is Maya. She stands out like I remembered from my past. Her hair has such a beautiful colour no one can resist.

_Dark red_  
_The colour of blood._

It is only sad that she created such a bad image for herself. I've heard Dazzle talking about her many times. She has wicked plans for her if she ever saw her again.

Dazzle never tried those plans out, not even once.

Maya looked flustered and her eyes desperate for volunteers. But I've heard it many times before.

_If she gets picked we all won't volunteer no matter how tempting it is. _

Within moments her tears finally reached the ground and she takes her first step towards the stage after the few times Kitty has called her over to the stage.

'Are there any volunteers?' Kitty asks. In the meantime Maya has reached the stage.

_No volunteers. That means your life will be hell and I personally will make that happen._

I will be the first, I remember myself. I can't lose, not now. I didn't do all this training for nothing.

Kitty's claw isn't even a millimetre in the bowl, before my hand shoots in the air.

'I volunteer.'

My words resound through the audience, leaving a track silence, utter silence.

As I walk forwards to the stage, the moment where I made myself eligible for these Games flashed before me. In the background I heard Dazzle overreacting, telling everyone that I was her boyfriend. People yelled proudly at me, other became jealous and some didn't say anything.  
And then there were my parents and my siblings who proudly stood on the side line. Glisten probably despised me and wished for my death, but I didn't care. All I worked for, all I trained for, all my parents did for me, was all for this moment. Their smiles shined in the sun and they never looked that happy.

'_I told you to stop it!' Glisten, my younger sister, yelled at me. Another hopeless attempt to stop me from killing it with a gorgeous silver knife. Here in the bright shining sun on the main street with a large circle of people around me, noting could stop. _

_That thing of her always annoyed me. It was like a bloodstain of a mouse on my shirt and killing it would remove a huge part of my struggles I experience each day. _

_I firmly hold Glisten's "lively" goldfish. In the other hand I hold that silver knife. Glisten calls didn't reach me, nor did the yells of the audience. I was in my own world, my own country on my own planet. _

_In the silence I force the knife down into the fish. But it didn't reach the fish. A white clove covered in a red liquid protected the fish. _


	6. D2 Reaping: Helena Draconix

**Helllo :D  
Here is the new chapter. I hope you will enjoy it. **

**But I have an announcement to make and I am not going to quit for those who are worrying about it. Anyway this revolves around the actual Games and the sponsoring and no I won't do sponsoring points…  
Instead of that I decided that if this story reaches a 100 reviews before the last reaping I will create a sponsoring system without any sponsoring points. Haha, I already have an idea for this in my mind and I think it is awesome :P  
I am sorry for the 100 review thing, but the sponsoring thing can only work when this story gains popularity. That means that I have to give it my best to update frequently and write my best.  
This might be inconvenient but I wanted to let everyone know that reviewing every chapter isn't required to make your tribute last longer in these Games****.**

**So without further ado, let me present Helena Draconix made by ****incubiis**** . I hope you like how I wrote her, because I found it a little hard.**

* * *

**Helena "Howl"Draconix, Female, POV**

Dear Friends,

I wonder if you ever had that moment where you felt that everyone around you, even your family and friends, underestimated you. It could be the cause of many reasons which depend on the person itself. In my case the reason is my age and my height. You might already know this but I am twelve years old. I am a proud 4'9 tall (144,5 cm) or as others like to say it – I am a proud 4'9 short.  
My height or age doesn't really bother me that much. It doesn't take away my strength and my "malicious" personality that how some people like to call it. But what bothers me are the people who see my height and my age as a source of cuteness or weakness, which isn't that bad if you think about it. It could be used for many advantages. Something I don't have to talk about right now. But I want to be seen as a threat on this young age, as someone really strong and someone who people fear.

* * *

_Percy Madden was presumably the first person I ever hates as much as bat hated the sun. From the very first day I met him, that was probably four years ago, he was the first person I wanted to beat in almost everything. This morning I redeemed myself from that awful loss from yesterday. The level of my confidence was the highest it could be. This morning of my very first reaping day I would beat him into a nice tomato puree. _

'_Did you really try to become stronger this year, Howl!' Percy laughs while attempting to hit me with his left hand in my right flank. 'Maybe you should think twice before volunteering.'_

'_Shut up, you mommy's boy' I hiss at him while I block his attack and grab his arm with both my hands. I turn around and I lay his arm on my shoulder in an attempt turn him over me. Only then he could lay down on the matt and sleep of those stuffed potato bags under his eyes. _

_But before I put all my strength into that one last move Percy's feet touches my back and that feet pushes me to the ground. In my fall to the ground I unconsciously released his arm from my grip in an attempt to find to find my balance and escape Percy's attack._

_But before I know it the cold plastic of the mat touches my bare legs and soon after the rest of my body. The coldness from the mat makes me shiver down my spine and I feel goosebumps appearing on my skin. _

_I still feel Percy's feet somewhere in the middle of my back as he presses his feet even more, creating a pressing pain in my back. _

'_Gah…. Get off of me!' I growl in anger, realizing that I lost in hand-to-hand combat again. _

'_I don't think so, little goose.' Percy answers in a sarcastic tone. 'I will only release you once promise that we will volunteer for the Games next year.' _

'_And why should I do that?' I ask him annoyed. 'Why can't you volunteer today?' _

'_Because I didn't violate any rules.' He murmurs. _

_I swear that he must be red of shame just like a tomato. I laugh in silence. _

"_Mission partially accomplished"_

'_Okay, Perseus Madden.' I answer him with a grin on my face. 'I promise that I will volunteer next year and then we fight in out for real.' _

_Percy moves his feet from my back and I roll over to face the ceiling of the building. A hand stretches out for me, Percy's hand. I grab it while he helps me getting up. _

'_A promise it is.' Percy smiles victorious. _

_Only Percy didn't know me that well as a person. He only was my sparring partner and my rival. He only knew how strong I was and how much I wanted to beat him; he didn't know that I don't keep my promises. Too bad for him._

* * *

Maybe I am lucky that Percy sees me as someone strong. It's at least one person, but only he doesn't count and neither does my family. My family always expected me to do my best, especially my mother, who only talks about her little victor-in-the-making, that's me if you didn't know that. She is definitely a fantasista, someone with too much imagination. I even wonder all those times where she gets all those ideas. It ranges from _'just normally killing tributes with hand-to-hand combat while wearing poisoned cloves' _to _'killing a tribute, suck out their blood, drench one or more bodyparts in that blood and scare other tribute'. _It also seems like she is indirectly teaching me certain ways to kill. I don't mind it in particular. It is a way to gain sponsors. I mean if I were a Capitolian and I would see a tribute killing his fellow partner by drenching him in poisonous liquid with also attracts a special species of mutts. I am sure those Capitolians will sponsor that tribute and the more sponsor you have the more chance you have of winning.  
But on the other hand it gets tiring, really really tiring. It is like the same thing every day. My mother comes home for a few days and she starts talking about the most ridiculous ways of killing. It makes me want to puke the contents of my stomach. I wouldn't even mind puking little pieces of my flesh or my organs, because everything would be better than listening to the same things again.

I always wondered where she got those ideas from. I first thought it was because she is a victor. She won the 226th Hunger Games if you are wondering. But that seems unreasonable, since my dad, also a victor (He won the 224th Hunger Games), doesn't have the same attitude or fantasy as her. And this brings me to the main reason and that is her stay in The Capitol where she works as a weapon specialist, at least that is what everyone tells me. I am still not sure if that is the truth.

* * *

_Our house is located close to the centre of the District. It has been said to be one of the most desired houses in the District. Rumour has it that the Mayor previously lived in it. But because we are a household with four victors it's no surprise we gained the privilege to live in this house._

_The house is plain white with black doors, one front door, one that leads to the balcony and another one leading to the backyard. It also has black open windows. Only the bedrooms and bathroom have dark glass in the windows. The garden that surrounds the front exists of many colourful flowers and large trees. _

'_Helena, little darling, welcome home.' My mother, Nike, squeals as I open the door. 'How was your training?' _

'_It went quite good.' I answer sweetly, 'But for the record I am not little!' I continue in an irritating voice. I close the door behind me with a loud smack making clear I am annoyed. _

'_You don't have to irritated by the truth, little sis.' I hear a male voice coming from what seems logical to me, the living room. _

_Obviously…. _

_It has to be Azeal, the ideal son with lots of people surrounding him, mostly girls who are only attracted by his deceiving looks. But underneath under that "loving" personality hides the devil who won the 245__th__ Hunger Games by just a thread. _

"_Shut up! It isn't my fault you almost lost your right arm, because you were stupid enough to use it as bait for those little insects who were supposed to be harmless." I catch back to him as I walk up the stairs. In the livingroom there explodes the sound of laughter. Three people I perceive. First I recognize Azeal with his low tone voice and his signature laugh, the high pitch laugh of Athena and an unknown female laughs. That laugh most likely would belong to Azeal's new girlfriend._

_In silence I whisper "dumbass."_

* * *

I am laughing in silence as we speak. Not too loud or else that stupid woman from the Capitol will enter, telling me I shouldn't make too much noise. According to my information there should be a room filled with sand in it. They say that if she is frustrated she will go there are buries her head in the sand. I believe Dacho Ostrich is her name.

Anyway, right now I am wondering what my whole family must be thinking right now. I even wonder if the shock has sunken in. If there even was a shock to begin with. In the goodbye room there only seemed Azeal, my father, Athena shocked. My mother had one of her fantasista moods and couldn't stop talking about how proud she was, her journey in the 226th Hunger Games and that I needed to win. Xephyr and Elektra both seemed pretty relaxed. Only Elektra troubling look in her eyes, but I didn't really care.

I guess at that moment I must have been the prettiest I have ever been.

* * *

"_You look really pretty." Aurora compliments me. "It matches beautifully with your dark hair.' Her soft voice made it almost inaudible. But only from how she looked at me I could tell she really thought it was pretty.  
I am wearing a light pink dress with a Peter Pan collar with a 19 button toggle in the front. The dress just reaches above my knees. My mother said Elektra wore that when she had her first reaping, but that didn't make any sense to me. _

"_Thank you." I answered sweetly. "You look pretty too."_

_A blush appears on Aurora face. She wants to answer and she opens her mouth in order to do so, but she gets interrupted by a jumpy voice. _

"_Hello, District 2." A woman squeals. "Are we ready for another spectacular year." On the stage appears a weird looking woman with a microphone in her hand. Her skin has been painted light pink with darkens into a dark grey. She wears a voluptuous white skirt and a sleek pink top. Her shoes are a light grey and it seems like that to each shoe another "second" feet is attached to it. I think the shoes might be the cause that she is walking like a horse. _

_I give a weird look while pointing to the escort to Aurora who laughs softly. Aurora has been one of my most precious friends. I ever wondered why I feel so protective over her, but I soon left that behind me because else I might worry about her being trustworthy. _

'_Well, I am sure you all know my name, but for those who don't, I am Dacho Ostrich. I am your escort for today, isn't that fun?" Dacho continues in a happy voice. "Unfortunately, the mayor couldn't be here today due to a serious illness, but that doesn't mean that this can't be fun. So we will be skipping the Treaty Of Treason for this time." _

_With her funny horsewalk she walks over to reaping bowl for the girls. _

"_As usual girls first." She smiles as her hand disappear in the reaping bowl. _

"_Watch me, okay?" I say to Aurora. Aurora looks slightly confused when I say that, but her eyes become huge once she realizes what I am about to do. _

"_Medina Schrix" Dacho calls out. Immediately when she calls out the name. I jump over the rope that keeps me from reaching the stage and I run. I only run and yell: "I volunteer!" over and over again. I run up the staircase onto the stage before everyone else does and I watch the whole of District 2 in front of me. _

'_Ow, so we have a volunteer.' Dacho says with a forced tone that was meant to sound surprised. 'And darling, what is your name and to make it more interesting what kind of rule did you broke" She asks and I answer the following words with pride. _

"_I am Helena Draconix, daughter of Nike and Kronos Draconix and the sister of Elektra and Azeal Draconix. And my story revolves around a white knight who was assigned to protect a certain part of his country. And one day he got stabbed in his hand by a young wealthy girl. The reason has been unclear until this moment, but people are sure that he got stabbed because he deserved it."_

* * *

I know that when you gave this notebook to me as my token I promised to everyone that I wouldn't write until I would return to this District. But this notebook stared at me for quite some time and with its deep stares it forced me to pick it up and write in it. I am truly sorry, but you all know how much I love writing.

May the odds be always in my favour,

Howl

* * *

**And just to make clear this "weird" chapter. The italic writing are flashbacks on her reaping day, while the normal lettertype resembles the pieces she wrote in her notebook.**

**Hehe, just a little fact for those who want to know.  
Dacho means ostrich in Japanese.**


	7. Announcement from me, Mist16

Heey, everyone.  
I have a little announcement to make and to stop you from worrying, I am not going to quit.

However I am going to put the story on a hiatus. I am not as much into it as I first was. My love for The Hunger Games isn't like it was before just as the amount of books that I read nowadays. I think those are two main causes as to I am not writing as much and why I can't update.  
So for the following month I plan to read a lot more. I have some amazing books that I need to read and I want to rest my Hunger Games obsession. Now I don't think the books are quite good, just as the movie. But in fact they are amazing and I know that.

So I will come back a month from now on. That means you can most likely expect a new chapter around the sixth of June. I hope I don't disappoint you with this message but I have to get something out there.

Mist16


End file.
